Lotus Heart
by StenciledWings
Summary: In the midst of all the chaos, wavering loyalties and painful betrayals, would he still open up his heart for someone? Rated T to be safe. TaiShura-ou
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! :D**

I got to know RG Veda thanks to the manga books my cousin gave me. I have read and reread the books, and as time went by, my fondness for Ashura-ou and Taishakuten has grown, so much that I eventually wanted to get more tales about them. So, I was browsing here months ago, seeking stories that could quench my eternal need for TaiShura-ou, but failing to find a lot of them, I decided to write one myself! And here it is!

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do NOT own RG Veda, because if I did, I would have put lots of fluffy TaiShura-ou in it. :(

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

The ground shook slightly, its tremors mounting up as the sound of thundering hooves, which can be heard from a distance, grew with crescendo.

Three masked figures, mounted on massive war horses, rode fast through the canyon, leaving clouds of dust in their wake. The one who rode in the middle was the messenger. To his left was one of his companions, who acted as the primary escort of their small party, the person specifically assigned by their lord to be the first one to respond and protect his comrades should they come into harm's way. The messenger slightly turned his head to his right, sparing his other companion a brief glance before facing forward again. The one to his right was the standard-bearer, tasked to announce their advance and uphold their master's most sacred honor by carrying their lord's standard, which depicted the golden seal of the six–armed deity that everyone knew so well. The red and gold flag fluttered proudly in the air as the three men rode on, unmindful of the heat, their armors gleaming brightly in the sunlight. They had been given the task of delivering a message of dire importance. And it was a goal they had to achieve within a specific amount of time, otherwise they would face their lord's displeasure.

Soon enough, as they were passing through a valley, some movements from the tops of the cliffs caught the sharp eye of the primary escort.

"We are being watched," he said, the volume of his voice measured precisely, loud enough to be heard only by his comrades over the solid beating of the horses' hooves.

"It is to be expected. Only a fool of a general would march anywhere without scouts to survey the surrounding area," the messenger replied bluntly, to which the standard-bearer grunted his approval.

"Well, I suppose it is better that they know we are coming, especially that ambitious general of theirs," the escort grumbled. "He will have much impressing to do if he wants to be part of our lord's troops."

The other two merely nodded, ending the brief conversation. They dug their spurs onto the sides of their mounts, increasing speed as they tore through the path, their advance relentless.

* * *

A few miles away from them, General Taishakuten looked up to the vibrant blue sky, sweat dripping from his forehead. His horse sidled restlessly beneath him, and he reached down absently to pet its neck. Sighing, he looked between the mass of his trudging army and the planes of land that stretched out before him. He was impatient to get back to court and have his audience with the God-King. _But then, that is not what I'm really after._ He smiled faintly, knowing full well what his true intentions were.

"The things you do to me, my lovely king," he murmured. He was not referring to the God-King, oh no, but rather to another king, the one who captured his heart. He closed his eyes, summoning the memory of beholding that beautiful being with pale skin, silky black hair, and those mysterious gold eyes that could melt him with just a brief look. Opening his eyes, he smiled rather sadly. _Wake up, Taishakuten_, he mentally chided himself. _H_e_ is someone you can only love from afar, but never truly have._

"But still, how I long to see you again, my love," he said aloud.

Just then, the sound of hooves caught his attention and so he turned, seeing one of his scouts approaching.

* * *

**Kyaa! That's it for now.**

**I'll update soon, I hope. I'm currently working on my other story sooo.. Heh.**  
**I'll be back, promise!**

**Reviews please! *Hugs***


	2. Chapter 1: The Lone Bud

**Greetings~**

It has been a long while since I posted the first chapter of this story, but finally, I am now able to upload this. I made a few revisions in the story's entire plot, but I am glad to say that the new ideas I incorporated made things much smoother.

**Disclaimer:** RG Veda and other related works **DO NOT** belong to me, however sad that is.

Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

There was a moment. A fleeting instant that occurred just after the drop, sparkling like a lone diamond, fell from the tip of the leaf that cradled it, and just before it hit the surface of the pool beneath it. It was the moment of the drop's descent from above, to what was below. Such event seemed to make time slow down, and for every creature to hold its breath, waiting for what was to come.

Then, there was a ripple. It undulated across the once-calm surface of the lotus pond, quite distorting the reflection of the morning sun. Gold eyes watched all of this with ardent interest, before letting out a sigh, barely audible as the gentle breeze, much like a whispered prayer, blew through the glass-domed gardens of Ashura castle, making the slim branches of the trees sway in their own exotic dance, as the rustling sounds of leaves mingled harmoniously with the vibrant singing of the birds. The flowers offered up their own perfumes, filling the air with a unique fragrance that seemed to enhance the vividness of Nature whilst still keeping one's soul at peace.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" a calm, resonating voice said. It was a sound that belonged with the current harmony in the surroundings, but at the same time, not quite. Yes, it blended well, but not in such a way that it became indistinguishable. It held its own essence, its own mystery.

"My lord?" The silver-haired priestess lifted her head up, her brows slightly furrowed as she tried to figure out what her lord meant with such a query. Her eyes scanned the profile of their beloved lord, who was currently standing beside the pond, a small lotus bud in his elegant hands.

Many people loved Lord Ashura, but their beautiful lord was so mysterious in many ways, that only few, if none, could truly understand him. Kahra thought that it was the reason why their lord was, in reality, very lonely. Tribes and nations all across the world looked up to their lord with reverence and fierce loyalty, and his allure and wisdom always dazzled them, but no one really made any particular effort to understand him because they preferred to remember him that way: an indecipherable beauty.

"The drop," Ashura-ou spoke again, his tone gentle. "I was referring to the drop. I was thinking that its descent from the leaf tip back to the pond was very much like…destiny. Destiny when you do not know what it holds for you, when you simply decide to take the choice, and be plunged into the unknown. It seems exhilarating, isn't it? Not knowing what will happen, and how your choices will affect those around you even after you are gone."

Gold eyes flicked over for a moment in Kahra's direction before gazing back at the bud that was yet to bloom in his hands, his fingers caressing the soft petals as if to take comfort from them. Their lord, Kahra realized, was trying to reach out to them. In a very rare moment, he was trying to make them understand at least a small part of him. She looked around, suddenly feeling furious upon seeing the still-downturned heads of the others with them, servants, guards, and priestesses, alike. She looked back to their lord. Any moment now, he would close the opportunity and isolate himself from them again. She then decided to follow what her lord had said: to take the leap, the decision, and deal with whatever happens next.

"But my lord, what made you say that the choices one made during one's lifetime can still affect others even after one's death?" she asked boldly, ignoring the barely audible hum of disapproval from the others around her.

The king turned his head and looked at her. Kahra drew a breath at fully seeing her lord. He truly was astonishing to behold, but what she noticed the most was his eyes, gold and smoldering, which held genuine kindness— tenderness even, in those lonely depths. Those golden orbs looked into her eyes with sincere gratitude.

"It is the existence of the ripples made by each drop that falls to the surface of the water that led me to believe that our choices are still capable of affecting others. Come to think of it, the very event when a person decides to die may serve as a trigger to a scenario that can influence and affect the lives of those around him." Ashura-ou paused, tilting his head as he thought intently.

"Let us suppose that there is a king who plots his own death at the end of a war because he knows that it is the only thing that could inspire the people to rise up against the enemy. That is an example of a choice that can still affect others even after the one who made such a choice is dead," said the golden-eyed king as he gazed at the priestess before him.

Kahra pondered on what her lord said. She saw the simple wisdom in it, but there were still some questions in her mind. Hesitantly, she looked up at him, trying to determine if he would still entertain more questions. He seemed to sense her inner turmoil and so he gave a slight nod, as encouragement and as an indication for her to speak out.

"But what if it was only a small, insignificant choice?" she asked. "What if its effect is only momentary? What if the one who made the choice is not a king, or a God or an immortal? Would such choices still matter? How would a common man's destiny fare as compared to that of a God's?" Kahra flushed as she realized the number of questions she just asked. She was already down on her knees to ask forgiveness for her supposed impertinence, when her lord gestured for her to rise up.

"It is alright. I will answer your questions," Ashura-ou assured her. "First of all, I do not believe that there is such a thing as a 'small, insignificant choice.' Because as you see, a drop may be small, but the ripple it can make is enough to change things, and in some cases, distort reflections. Second, even if the effect seems momentary, if you look deep within, it does bring change which, I believe, comprises most, if not all, of the reasons why we make choices," said the young king, his voice slightly husky as he spoke with underlying passion.

"Lastly, and you should remember this well," he continued. "All our lives are interconnected, regardless of what status you were born in. Every person is significant as he is capable to produce massive impact in the lives of others around him.

We may not know it, but each of us is able to exude influences that can affect others' decisions, which could, in turn, influence the decisions of others around them. And so, it can be said that one's destiny is not woven purely from one's choices, but from other people's choices, as well. One's destiny must never be based on one's status, just as a common man's destiny must never be compared to that of a God's. This is because in every person's destiny, one receives only the fruits of one's choices, nothing more, and nothing less. It is a very intricate ploy of the heavens, and it is quite difficult to understand, and even more difficult when it is being explained to others," finished Ashura-ou, his lips forming the tiniest of smiles, already knowing that young Kahra was not yet finished with her questions.

"I beg your pardon for my persistence, my lord. Everything you said was very insightful and wise, but what happens if the drop falls on the ground and not into the water? No ripples would be made, then. Would there still be change?" Kahra inquired curiously. Being able to speak freely in such a rare moment with their king was such an absorbing experience for her that she was truly unmindful of the other people with them.

She took a small step forward, breaking the rigid, crescent formation that all the servants and priestesses took up earlier against the east wall to give their king privacy as he strolled around in the gardens. The guards posted on all sides of the gardens tensed, but Ashura-ou subtly gestured to them, pacifying the anxious sentries, as well as absolving Kahra's offense for breaking the imperial protocol. _She really is genuinely interested in what I have to say, eager to listen and understand, and for that, I am glad_, Ashura-ou thought. It alleviated his loneliness a little.

"It still bears change," Ashura-ou responded. "For the drop is absorbed by the land, and so, even if it does not produce ripples, it may still be capable of nourishing what is underneath the surface of the land. Suppose there was a seed beneath. A drop of water upon it could lead to the eventual growth of a new plant, one that could perhaps bloom and produce fruit."

The golden-eyed king paused, giving Kahra time to think of what he said. He saw curiosity, confusion, and most of all, determination, flicker within the young priestess's eyes. He was already able to sense what her next question will be, but he decided to let her voice it out herself. He had no one to please right now, and he can speak without others attempting to analyze his words in search of ulterior motives. He was a king, as well as the God of War, but even he was deprived of such free conversations when he was able to speak what really was in his mind, without masking his words to suit the situation. _It is very ironic_, he mused, _that many seek my opinion about so many things but only few truly care to know what I have to say in these kinds of matters._

"I'd like to ask one last question, my lord, if I may." Kahra paused, awaiting her lord's approval. She could hear her twin sister, Shashi, grumbling behind her.

She knew that her younger twin thought that she purposefully committed her audacious behavior of speaking to their lord in order to put herself forwards and so, outshine Shashi. Kahra could swear to the high heavens that this was never her intention, as she only wanted to reach out to her lord as an effort to let him know that there was still someone who was willing to understand him, but she knew well enough that Shashi will never believe her. Sighing, she looked up to see Ashura-ou glance briefly to her sister before looking back at her, his eyes filled with understanding.

"What is it, child?" the king gently prompted her.

"If… If, say the drop falls on barren ground? If it falls on a land that has lost all its fertility, what would happen then, my lord?" Kahra queried before nearly letting out a gasp. She was startled upon seeing the way her lord looked at her. The king's gaze was fixed on her, his golden eyes suddenly ablaze with a mysterious flame, but he was not seeing her; he was seeing what was beyond her. _My future_, Kahra realized, _he is seeing my future_.

Everyone knew of Ashura-ou's power of Mahyah, which can bring forth visions of the truth, may it be in the past, the present, or the future, and some say, even the truths in alternate universes. Kahra was already trembling, but she was too mesmerized and afraid to tear her gaze away from the king's. She watched as Ashura-ou slowly closed his eyes, before opening them again and resting his gaze on the bud that rested in his palms. He seemed to ponder on whatever it was that he saw, and when he lifted his eyes to look directly into hers, Kahra knew that whatever he had to say to her would either warn or aid her in the future.

"A land that is barren, with its beauty and fertility destroyed, a land that is truly dead, can no longer give birth to life, so I would ask you, what do you think could that drop possibly have to be able to reverse all that barrenness?" asked Ashura-ou, his voice devoid of any form of sarcasm. It was clear that he really was asking her. Kahra thought about it hard, anxious to be able to correctly answer the question that, she knew, had something to do with what her lord saw in her future. The silence stretched longer until it dawned upon her that there was no correct answer to it, except the one she truly believed to be right.

"Either magic or a miracle," she breathed. She heard the others behind her murmur, mocking her answer. They think she's a fool, but Kahra vehemently dismissed all their opinions in her mind. What mattered the most to her now was what their king will say. She leaned a little bit forward, straining her ears to hear her lord's response.

He looked long and hard into the eyes of the girl in front of him. This child was one of the very few who responded to him in the rare occasion when he attempted to connect with someone. Usually, when he saw visions, he kept those truths to himself, as he thought that it was as if the heavens were confiding secrets to him, just as a man confides to a trusted friend. It was a massive power that required an even more colossal sense of responsibility, so it was very rare that he spoke of his visions. But this case was different. _The child deserves to know at least part of the truth; she needs it for guidance in the years to come_, he thought. It was now or never.

The king briefly nodded at her before suddenly inclining his elegant head, as if listening for something in the air. Seeming to have heard enough, he abruptly turned towards the other servants.

"I want the cavalcades rounded up at once." Ashura-ou already reverted back to his majestic behavior, the tone of his voice sharp and imperious. "We will be leaving in a moment; see to it that we have everything we need. I will not tolerate any mistakes. We must be able to set up camp thirty miles outside the borders of Touriten before sunset. Kahra, you stay here. As for the rest, you are all dismissed."

Everyone bowed deeply in unison before scurrying back inside the palace. Kahra fidgeted a little, unsure of what she was supposed to do, as well as perplexed by the king's sudden commands.

"Bring that bowl to me," said the Lord of the Ashuras. Kahra immediately moved to comply. She picked up the medium-sized bowl that was placed upon the stone bench in the direction that her lord gestured. It was filled with water and so, she walked carefully across the gardens, before kneeling down before the king and offering up the bowl in her hands. Ashura-ou slowly bent down and tenderly placed the lotus bud upon the water, mindful of its delicate roots. As he continued to arrange the bud's roots under the water's surface, he cleared his throat slightly, causing the girl to look up at him. He told the truth then.

"Faith," the God of War stated simply. "It bears magic that is powerful enough to let a miracle happen, thereby reversing circumstances. Faith can make a barren land bloom with fertility, as well as sweeten the bitterness of one who has been hardened by vengeance. Faith can make any dead heart beat again." Earnestly, he held the girl's gaze.

"Remember this, Kahra," he spoke again, noting the girl's astounded expression upon the things he had said, but he had to get his point across, to let her know what he intended to tell her.

"Every choice is a true choice only when you choose it with faith. Otherwise, it is only a real choice. All choices are real, but not all are true. Remember it well, Kahra. Whenever you make a decision, _believe_ in the path you have chosen, only then will that choice bear significant impact that is powerful enough to turn something barren into something fertile, and to make something dead be alive again," Ashura-ou finished.

Kahra nodded, tears brimming in her eyes as a silent 'Thank you' escaped her lips. She knew that her lord told her the truth, and she felt extremely honored to be trusted with such precious and vital information.

"Thank you," she whispered, "for everything. Truly, my lord, I pray that the day will come that you find the one who will love you and protect you; the one who will always be there for you and understand you. You have done so much for all of us, my lord, and if anyone deserves to be happy in this world, it is you, Sire."

The lonely God of War looked down on her, his eyes kind. They gazed at each other for a moment, before Ashura-ou lifted the bowl from the priestess's hands.

"Prepare for the journey now. It will be quite a long trip. You may go." It was worded like a command, but his tone was gentle. The girl rose and bowing respectfully, she walked a few paces backwards, for protocol decreed that no one should ever turn his back to his king in close proximity, before turning and running inside the palace.

Left quite on his own again, Ashura-ou looked at the bud, nestled safely in the confines of the water-filled bowl in his hands. The silky black hair fell forward, hiding his face, and a drop fell into the pooled water in the bowl, rippling its surface.

"I hope so, as well," he murmured, agreeing to the words of the young priestess. "I would very much like it if it were to happen, when that day would finally come."

* * *

**That's it for now!**

**I hope it made up for the wait.**

**Reviews please! They make me really happy!**

**See ya! Hugs!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Colors of Misconception

**Hey there!**

As it is, I am back with a new chapter. I plan to upload most, if not all, the chapters of Lotus Heart by the end of the month. It's been a very delighting story to write. I love fluffy TaiShura-ou. :D

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I'd like to make it clear that RG Veda and all of its characters do not belong to me. They all belong to CLAMP. Aww.

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"What is it?" Taishakuten barked out, as he took in the appearance of his scout, disheveled and panting in front of him. Sucking in a breath to calm his hammering heart, the scout gathered his reins to contain his irritated horse and straightened himself in the saddle before addressing his general.

"We spotted three soldiers carrying the Ashura standard, riding fast towards our location, General," he rasped out. "They were last spotted around ten miles within the area. They should be able to reach us in a short while."

"Ashura?" Taishakuten's heart skipped a beat. Lord Ashura was the Guardian Warrior of Tenkai itself, as well as chief advisor to the God-King. And so, the silver-haired general was well aware of the fact that his beloved Ashura-ou only concerned himself with state matters that were considered important enough to require his immediate, personal attention. _What could have possibly happened?_ Taishakuten thought. After all, it was a very rare occasion that a soldier such as him was addressed by any member of the elite Ashura tribe. And for Lord Ashura to send three of his men to meet him and his army, in the middle of practically nowhere, was a definite sign that he was about to be confronted with news bearing either great honor or great disaster.

"That's correct, sir," replied the scout, his croaky voice breaking through the haze of Taishakuten's thoughts. The general nodded.

"Very well, then. Now go," Taishakuten said gruffly, dismissing the scout. But the lad faltered until his curiosity got the best of him, and so he leant a bit forward to speak in a low voice to his commander.

"General? Uh, what could the Ashuras possibly want from us?" queried the scout hesitantly, only to be met by the cold, blue stare of General Taishakuten.

"I do not repeat myself, scout," was the General's icy reply, his tone biting. The poor lad gulped audibly before spurring his horse towards the back of the lumbering army. Taishakuten heard him grumbling as he went, but he let it slide. He could care less about it, and besides, he had to brace himself for whatever was to come.

The scout's report proved to be accurate because a few moments later, a small cloud of dust was already visible in the horizon. Taishakuten sat up straighter in his saddle, consciously rearranging his cape, before he rode to the front of his marching men.

"Halt!" He shouted. As his order was passed to the back, he turned and watched as the small party rode towards them, close enough now for him to fully see the standard of the six-armed deity.

The three soldiers pressed on, digging their spurs into their mounts, and halted only when a few feet remained between them and the general's army. All three jerked back their reins, and the messenger's horse stood on its hind legs in a high rear, briefly pawing the air with its hooves, before it came down again with a thud.

"General Taishakuten, we bring you a message from our lord, His Most Honorable Majesty, Lord Ashura," the messenger stated almost neutrally, his voice only expressing a hint of reverence at the naming of his lord. He reached inside the pouch he carried for the letter before extending his arm and offering it towards the silver-haired general. Taishakuten took the proffered scroll, glancing briefly at the trio before him. _Fashioned in bronze and steel_, he thought enviously, noting the gleaming armors of the Ashura soldiers. His quick eye also observed the thick, crimson capes all three wore, the high-quality workmanship of the saddles and bridles, and the massive strength and beauty of their, obviously pure-bred, warhorses. _And to think that these men do not even have positions in the Ashura army_, Taishakuten grumbled internally, _while I, a general of the God-King's army, wear nothing more than a dusty cape and a rusty armor._

He turned his attention to the scroll in his hands. It was wrapped in red silk, secured with a thick gold-tasseled cord. Within, the actual letter was sealed with the Ashura crest. Instead of the common type of sealing wax that all lords use, Lord Ashura always used actual gold and rubies to seal his letters, a proof of the immense wealth possessed by the Ashura tribe. Even the God-King could not afford such extravagance. It served as a subtle reminder to everyone that even though the God-King was the one who sat upon the throne of Tenkai, the God of War was still the richest and most powerful lord in it. Taishakuten sometimes wondered why Ashura-ou shouldn't just claim the throne for himself, rather than spend his days serving such a feeble sovereign. _He could do it if he wanted, after all, he commands the most formidable army, and he is beloved by the people, _Taishakuten thought._ Such beauty is irresistible. Those beautiful eyes and those soft lips that are just begging me to devour… _He abruptly stopped his train of thought. He needed to focus right now.

He deftly removed the silk wrapping and lifted the seal from the heavy, elaborate paper, taking care not to break it. The scroll unfolded in his hands, and Taishakuten immediately took in the elegant penmanship of his beloved. It was widely known that Ashura-ou never employed clerks to write his letters, instead opting to do it himself. The letter was written in a very formal and stylish manner, just as a king should write to a person under his command:

* * *

_His Most Honorable Majesty the Lord Ashura, God of War of the High Heavens, Guardian Warrior of Tenkai, King of the Ashura Tribe, Master of Ashura-jou, and most loyal servant of the people of Tenkai, sends this memorandum to the God of Thunder, His Supreme Holiness the God-King of Tenkai's most faithful warrior, General Taishakuten. Greetings._

_This is to inform you that the God-King is currently occupied with some matters which will take a few days to be resolved. His Holiness has expressed His wish to remain undisturbed during such time and so, I regret to inform you that your audience with Him is cancelled. But as His Holiness also considers your victories in this mission to be an essential step in securing Tenkai's safety, He has ruled that I grant you audience instead. You are to not to head to Zenmi Castle, though. Rather, you are to go to the Ashura encampment thirty miles outside the borders of Touriten. It is highly advised that you make no delay during your journey. The bearers of this will escort you there._

* * *

Astonished, Taishakuten reread the letter. He didn't care at all about the cancellation of his audience with the God-King, rather, his mind immediately latched on the news that he will have his audience with his Ashura-ou. Quickly, he mentally calculated the time it would take for them to reach the appointed location. His heart thumped wildly in his chest. _I will be able to see him tonight_, he realized. _My love, after all this time, I will see you again._

Taishakuten looked up to meet the stony gaze of the messenger. Without a word, he carefully rolled up the scroll again and tucked it in his breastplate, close to his heart. He will treasure this letter as the first token he received from the king of his heart. _Though it will not be the last, I will see to that_, he asserted in his mind.

"I assume the terms are made clear to you, General," the messenger spoke. "We are to escort you and your army to the camp before sunset, where all of you are to stay for three nights and three days, tonight being considered as the first night. You are to have your audience with our lord tomorrow morning, and for the rest of your stay, you will enjoy our lord's hospitality.

"I am very much honored," Taishakuten nodded. "I understand you are to lead the way." He snapped his fingers, and immediately, two of his own men rode forward to await his orders.

"See to it that the ranks are positioned as they should. I want all of the men to take up a quick-paced march. We will be heading to meet the Ashura camp outside Touriten," the silver-haired general commanded briskly in a tone that dismissed all possible arguments.

The two men looked at each other, their faces aghast. Taishakuten, irked at their lack of immediate obedience, rounded on them.

"Go now, and see to it everything is done as I commanded," he said lowly. "Otherwise," he continued, his voice filled with foreboding, "I will behead you without warning, and stuck your heads in spears for the crows to feast on."

The men scurried off at once to do his bidding, knowing well enough that their general will not hesitate to do what he threatened. Taishakuten turned to the three Ashuras once more and raised an eyebrow.

"Now, let us delay no longer," was all he said before spurring his horse forward. The trio exchanged brief looks.

"Why, he commands far more imperiously than our lord, himself. Not to mention he is ruthless, as well. Does he really think he'll be good enough to be accepted into our lord's service?" hissed the primary escort, to which the standard-bearer inclined his head in assent.

"That rests in our lord's judgment. Though I think that he is no more than a pompous fool who is too ambitious for his own good," the messenger grunted, before riding off to patrol on the east side of the army. The primary escort followed to make rounds on the west and rear sides, while the standard bearer rode forward to catch up with the proud general at the front, with the Ashura standard raised and displayed for everyone to see.

Taishakuten kept his eyes fixed forward, his thoughts filled with his golden-eyed king once more. _We will meet again, my love, _he thought longingly. _I will do everything to be with you, always. I will love you and protect you, now and forever, my beautiful love._

* * *

**There it is! I hope you liked it.**

**The next chapters will eventually have lots of mooning Taishakuten in it. And as for Ashura-ou..you'll have to read to find out. :D**

**Also, if you want to know more updates about my stories, then just head over to my profile. **

**You'll see the link to my tumblr there too. ;)**

**Don't forget the reviews!**

**See ya! *Hugs***

It was wrapped in red silk, secured with a thick gold-tasseled cord. Within was the actual letter sealed with the Ashura crest.


	4. Chapter 3: Silent Yearnings For Warmth

**Haloo!**

As you can see I am back again! Haha! It's been a while, eh?

I've changed the titles of this story's chapters. Actually, I just came up with them recently since I thought it'll be better if the chapters had their own titles. I'm loving it so far. Aaah~

**Disclaimer:** RG Veda and any of its characters DO NOT belong to me. :O

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was already low in the horizon by the time that a patrolling Ashura soldier was able to spot the mass of General Taishakuten's army. He hastily beckoned another scout, bidding him to go back to camp and relay the word to their lord, before riding out to meet the newcomers.

He rode up to the cluster of trudging men, briefly acknowledging the standard-bearer and the general at its head.

"How far?" asked the Thunder God.

"Around two miles. We should be able to reach the camp before the sun fully sets," the soldier responded.

The silver-haired general only nodded. The journey had taken several hours; nonetheless, Taishakuten thought they had managed rather well, as he briefly recalled the past campaigns and raiding parties he took part in before.

The general noted that this time, even though it had been a rough ride, much like any other campaign, things were much smoother and more manageable. And for him, it was a blessing enough that he was able to maintain this kind of order and pacing, which was uncommon given that it was a return march.

Usually, the pacing of an army was only easier and faster in the beginning of battle, as every man was fueled with his own sense to do his duty, or perhaps it was the some form of vengeance, but then again, it cannot be denied that oftentimes, many were simply driven with ambition. Whichever reason it was, it made the initial onslaught marches rather smooth and organized because all of them shared the same aim, which was to win a battle. _The real problems begin after the battle_, Taishakuten mused.

And it was true. For after all the chaos, the men would often proceed to loot, and that caused tensions to build up. The commanders had to keep a sharp eye on all the soldiers—all the hungry, wounded, and battle-frenzied soldiers, who were easily goaded and therefore, a thousand times much more dangerous than they were before, and during, a battle. And if the officers were successful in keeping remnants of militia from killing one another, the tedious march to return home would begin. The return often took much longer, as the pace was much slower and the men harder to supervise. And in the end, only around half, or sometimes even less than that, of the original army was successful to arrive back to the home base, as the others either died or fled away.

_But this time, we were able to maintain the pace so that we arrived an hour or two earlier than I expected_, the silver-haired general mulled over, amused. Even the number of his remaining men was not diminished. He chuckled to himself. When his men learned that their general was to have his audience with the most venerable Ashura-ou, and that the revered God of War had graciously invited all of them to stay and rest for a couple of days in an Ashura camp, they had immediately pulled themselves together and proceeded to march in the rapid pace as they were ordered, without as much as a fiber of complaint among their ranks regarding their commander's demands. It was so unlike the way things went before, but then, no sane, ambitious—or perhaps just dreadfully tired, man alive would pass up the opportunity to experience the legendary comforts of an Ashura camp.

The Ashuras, besides their skill in battle, were also renowned for their excellent efficiency that they were capable of maintaining their armies while running an extremely well-supplied and comfortable camp at the same time. Some people, those who were foolish and knew nothing of war, had remarked that it was just pointless extravagance to maintain such a lavish camp, but Taishakuten knew better.

It was less flaunt and more strategy. Ashura-ou was the God of War, therefore a master schemer, and every able commander in Tenkai knew that. It was true that maintaining such a camp was beyond costly, but a typical Ashura camp can support five—and in a major war, ten—times the capacity of a normal war camp with provisions that can keep the armies going for a full year. By all means, the so-called "pointless extravagance" played an essential role. Nothing could make a soldier feel more emboldened and secure than having the sense that his home and affinity were near—bolder in order to protect and defend his own, and secure upon knowing that additional support were nearby and that he will have a comfortable place to go back to after the battle. Ashura-ou, a soldier himself, knew that mind-set, and used it to his advantage. And it worked. Because in war, the Ashuras were so vicious that no enemy was ever able to get past them at all, or should there be a time that someone managed to slip past, it would also prove pointless because the camp was heavily guarded with the other Ashura armies. Either way, it was already established that to incur the wrath of the God of War was to bring absolute destruction to one's self and kin. Taishakuten never dreamed to be on the receiving end of that wrath, no sane being will.

Taishakuten closed his eyes. _I wonder, though, if I can come up with a strategy that will make him end up in my arms_, he wondered. Immediately, his mind produced a lascivious image of the beautiful war god, moaning beneath him, hot and hard and aching for his touch. The image captivated the Thunder God, as he imagined his Ashura-ou.

_His head tilts back, his silky black hair spreading upon the pillows. Numerous love bites—my marks—adorn the pale skin of his throat as his slender legs wrap around my waist…_

_Sensually, I explore his beautiful body, kissing him, touching him, pleasuring him and making him moan. A soft whimper escapes his luscious lips as I take him, making him mine…_

_Our bodies move in rhythm as I make love to him, and then... he cries out, his back arching as we reach the heights of ecstasy, utterly consumed by the flames of pleasure._

_And then… And then…_

_He pants softly as he lay in my arms. And then, he whispers my name in the night…_

'_Taishakuten.'_

"General Taishakuten."

The dry, serious voice of the standard-bearer broke through the haze of Taishakuten's fantasy, snapping him mercilessly back into reality. The Thunder God bit back a growl. He was already aroused and hard, though thankfully, his armor was able to hide his otherwise compromising situation.

"What?" Taishakuten practically spat, his voice edged with underlying venom.

He only received a curt nod, gesturing that he should look in front of him. Grudgingly, he complied. He was astounded by what he saw.

A few hundred meters in front of them was the Ashura camp. The sun's bright afternoon rays illuminated the vast expanse of land the entire encampment took up. There were floating orbs all around the area, all of which bore a golden flame within, lighting up the entire encampment, leaving no shadow for any possible danger to lurk in. Those spheres also served a deadly purpose as the flames inside were magical, capable of sensing intruders and setting such trespassers on fire. Taishakuten looked on and saw the lavish tents—mostly of crimson and gold cloth—all around the campsite, heavily guarded by Ashura soldiers. And in the very heart of the camp, the ingenious Ashuras erected a huge pavilion, hung with thick draperies and strings of enchanted beads that emit light, giving the pavilion a beautiful, luminous glow. It was a breathtaking sight to behold. Ashura-ou had worked his magic once again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ashura-ou sat complacently inside his brightly-lit tent, reading reports and writing letters to be sent out to the lords. He took a moment to fully read the letters from the children in the northlands. The War God had traveled there a few months prior, and he had decided to provide assistance for the poor families there—particularly the children. He generously paid for their education and allowance, and saw to it that adequate rations of food and other necessities were sent to their families especially when he received reports that drought was in the land. Ashura-ou's eyes softened as he read the gratefulness and sincerity in the stiff scrawl of the child, thanking him for all the support he gave them. Carefully, he folded the letters from the children and placed them inside the small chest where he kept his important documents.

He turned his attention to the latest reports from the Four Gods. General Zouchouten of the Southland had written about the recent attempts of another demon attack in the borders, which the Karuras—the Guardian Warriors of the Southland, had been able to fend off. Ashura-ou briefly contemplated the information, before he decided to send out some of his own troops to help out the Karuras in defending the southern borders, as he deduced that the demon attacks were more frequent there. Nodding, he proceeded to read the reports from the three other Generals, noting with satisfaction that things were working well enough. _If we are able to keep this up_, Ashura-ou contemplated, _Tenkai would be able to enjoy a few months to a year of peace._

He picked up his quill, and, dipping it in ink, proceeded to write out summons and letters in reply to the reports he received, making sure to address the needs that the situations demanded. He had already sealed his second letter when he heard the sounds of marching outside. _General Taishakuten's army_, he realized. One of his scouts had come to him earlier to notify him of the general's impending arrival, and he had ordered that the men be showed to their allocated tents upon their arrival to rest and freshen up before dinner.

"Hm. Just about time," he mumbled before he ducked his head to finish his remaining summons.

Eventually, he finished writing with a flourish and sealed all of the letters. He summoned six of his messengers and ordered them to organize their riding parties and take the messages to the assigned destinations, specifying that the letters should be able to reach the recipients no later than tomorrow night. The messengers bowed in unison before quietly exiting, and the War God's attendants stepped forward to assist their lord as he got ready for dinner.

As he dressed, Ashura-ou briefly considered the actions he had done in the past few days. He was the one who had been seriously attending to Tenkai's affairs in the past, and it was apparent that it would remain that way in a long while. _Perhaps until the day I die_, the God of War thought, wistful. He felt lonely with the knowledge that he had to bear this responsibility alone, but again, he steeled himself with the grim fact that it had to be done.

This was because the God-King, even though He was much admired and beloved by the people, was prejudiced in His decisions, and only possessed a short-lived patience when dealing with such important affairs. There had been times when Lord Ashura despised the God-King's narrow-minded behavior of siding with His favorites, but the War God also had to admit that he himself took advantage of the Tentei's extreme trust and favor to him, but truly, it was for the greater good.

People had expressed their awe in the past whenever Tentei gave a verdict or order to address a situation, but truth be told, all those wise decisions were actually made by Ashura-ou himself. Before the God-King granted an audience, the War God had briefed the God-King of the matters at hand and what was supposed to be done. And so, while it was true that the God-King was the one who sat upon the throne, it was Ashura-ou who _ruled_ through the God-King, making him Tenkai's supreme head of state in all but name. The Four Gods knew this, and so they always sent their reports directly to the God of War.

Also, the Tentei was always easily distracted, and recently, He had ordered a banquet to be held at Zenmi Castle for the sole purpose of "honoring those who risked their lives for safety of Tenkai." But Ashura-ou only glanced at the guest list and knew that it was plain nonsense. The God-King only invited those He favored and none of the men who actually fought in the recent demon attacks. The golden-eyed God had tried to remind the God-King of the meetings He had to attend, including the Thunder God Taishakuten's audience with the God-King, but the Tentei could not be put off and so instead, Ashura-ou had persuaded his pleasure-seeking sovereign to give him full permission to address the matters himself, so that His Holiness could devote His time to the gathering. At first, Tentei was skeptical, displeased because it would mean that Ashura-ou—one of His favorites—would not be at the ball, but then, He decided that would be better for Him if the War God took the burdens of running the kingdom so He wouldn't be bothered with it at all. _As if He had any of the burdens to begin with_, Ashura-ou thought crudely.

His thoughts shifted to the Thunder God who will have audience with him tomorrow. _A brave soldier, known to be ruthless in battle, and undoubtedly ambitious_, Ashura-ou mentally assessed, as he remembered the silver-haired general in his mind. The man had a proud stance and an air of arrogance despite the fact that society classified his origins as low class. He also had an unusual aura of confidence, and the way he had stared at Ashura-ou from their very first they met made the War God feel slightly…unnerved—a feeling that Ashura-ou rarely felt. The golden-eyed king had caught the proud general gazing at him many times, and always with the same look, which reminded the War God of the way a predator took in the sight of its prey. Those cold, blue eyes had seemed to smolder whenever it focused on him, with the look so heated and intense that there had been times when Ashura-ou simply had to look away before anyone noticed the infrequent blush on his cheeks. It was as though the Thunder God had wanted to devour him alive.

Ashura-ou bit his lip. _No_, he mentally berated himself, _it means nothing. I mustn't over think such things. He is just another person who seeks my favor to fulfill his ambitions, and I must deal with him accordingly. What I must do is to evaluate him as I would any pawn so I could figure out how to use him to my advantage._ But for some reason, he found himself incapable of assessing the silver-haired general that way. He shook his head. _I am just tired_, he excused himself.

The God of War's attendants finished dressing him, and they bowed respectfully and retreated in the corners of the lavish tent. Their golden-eyed lord murmured his thanks before he turned to look at his reflection in the big, silver mirror. Any onlooker would agree completely that the Ashura king looked stunning. His silky hair was swept up in a flowing half-ponytail and brushed across his shoulders, and he wore a deep burgundy robe embroidered with gold threads, and secured with a gold cord; it accentuated the paleness of his skin even more. The robe had a low straight-cut collar and provided a glimpse of the Ashura king's toned chest. The two, simple, gold bangles on his left wrist and gold sandals completed the ensemble. This outfit was much simpler than the ones he had worn before, but he thought it suited tonight's affairs best. It was simple, yet elegant. The ebony-haired king looked deeply into the eyes of his reflection… And after a while, he shifted his gaze down for he saw things—longings, within him, which he couldn't acknowledge, which he _wouldn't_ acknowledge.

Turning away from the mirror, he stood silently as his entourage arranged themselves behind him, and before he exited the tent, Ashura-ou glanced at the water-filled bowl upon his bedside table. The lotus bud drifted calmly in the shadowed corner of the lighted room. The golden-eyed king gazed at the bud for a few moments before he turned his elegant head to look forwards.

Again, he had glimpsed those things. But he couldn't.

He kept turning his gaze away.

* * *

**Now that went well. :D**

**Reviews c'mon! *giggles***

**Btw, if you wanna stay tuned with the latest updates about my stories you can go check my Tumblr account, just head over to my profile and you'll see the link.**

**Until then, see ya!**

**Hugs for everyone. ;)**


End file.
